Breathe me
by Temperance01
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas être partie? Cette question, elle se l'était posée des centaines de fois. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Que des excuses. L'argent. La difficulté. Et au loin, elle le savait, l'écho d'un baiser. Bruce/Selina. Post TDKR.


_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me voilà donc de retour avec cet OS, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le film au cinéma. _

_Cependant, je dois bien avouer que le résultat obtenu est assez loin de celui escompté au départ. Ces deux personnages se sont révélés plutôt récalcitrants à mettre en scène. Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose à cet OS, mais je le publie quand même car je ne pense pas pouvoir me triturer plus les méninges pour le modifier… _

_Vos avis sont comme toujours attendus et espérés, _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**BREATHE ME**

* * *

Elle cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Hagarde. Hébétée. Ne parvenant pas à détourner le regard de ce point d'horizon. Entre ciel et mer. Ciel encore écorché de nuages de fumée sombre. Mer encore agitée des remouds de l'explosion. Dans l'air, l'écho de l'explosion semblait toujours résonner à ses oreilles. Sourd. Dangereux.

Une nouvelle fois, elle cligna des paupières. Le souffle court. Et puis, une première larme menaça. Qu'elle chassa aussitôt d'un nouveau battement de cils. Un battement différent. Expert. Elle ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

Un cri l'arracha finalement à sa contemplation. Difficilement. Un cri à son intention. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le perturbateur. Aussitôt sur ses gardes en reconnaissant un uniforme de l'armée. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage sans le voir. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Entre eux, le grillage de protection était toujours intact. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Inquisiteur pour lui. Méprisant pour elle. Sombres et méfiants tous les deux.

« Hé, vous ! », la héla-t-il à nouveau.

Ses collègues s'affairaient déjà sur le grillage. Si consciencieusement édifié. Si facilement démantelé. Bientôt, Gotham retrouverait ses liens avec l'extérieur.

Elle toisa une nouvelle fois le militaire. Glaciale. Le figeant un instant. Assez longtemps pour qu'elle enfourche sa moto, et s'éloigne dans un rugissement de moteur.

Elle parcourut les rues à toute vitesse. Vitesse libératrice. Bienfaitrice. Elle qui quelques heures auparavant n'aspirait qu'à la quitter, s'enfonçait à présent au cœur de Gotham. Toujours plus. Elle voyait à peine les habitants errer dans les rues enneigées. Hagards. Affolés. En proie à une panique qu'ils auraient pourtant dû ressentir bien avant. Le danger était loin à présent. Ils étaient sauvés. Tous. _Il_ les avait sauvés. Elle accéléra encore. Faisant se précipiter des gens sur les trottoirs glissants de verglas, dans des cris alarmés. Stridents. Ridicules.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit le moteur, quelques minutes plus tard, elle frémit sous le soudain silence de la petite ruelle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la moto, détonnant totalement dans l'impasse sombre. Se demandant un instant si elle ne devrait pas la dissimuler dans un endroit plus sûr. Car s'en débarrasser ? Hors de question.

Finalement, Selina haussa les épaules avant de pénétrer dans le petit immeuble. Elle ôta son masque en passant la porte. Se sentant immédiatement différente. Vulnérable. Son masque, sa combinaison, c'était son armure à elle. Solide. Inaltérable. Dans le petit hall, nulles traces du concierge. Ni des deux chats faméliques qui y rodaient d'ordinaire. Elle sourit tristement. Il fallait s'y attendre. Gotham ne serait bientôt plus qu'une ville-fantôme. Pour quelques mois. Et puis, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ou presque.

Les gens oubliaient vite.

Elle saisit ses clés sur le petit tableau de la conciergerie en soupirant. Elle avait l'impression d'être partie depuis des années. Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps. Un mois, tout au plus. Une éternité.

Elle prit les escaliers, comme toujours. Elle détestait l'ascenseur. Comme tous les endroits petits et confinés. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure de son appartement et en poussa la porte. Le silence y était presque palpable. Pesant. Inconfortable. A croire que tout le monde avait déjà pris la fuite. Jen y compris, constata-t-elle en faisant un rapide tour du minuscule deux-pièces.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et défit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. S'en extirpant rapidement jusqu'à la taille. Puis, elle bascula en arrière sur le lit. Dans un long soupir. S'imprégnant de l'odeur familière. Tendant le bras dans un geste machinal, elle se saisit du paquet de cigarettes et du cendrier sur la table de chevet. Du paquet, elle extirpa une cigarette et le briquet qu'elle y avait rangé avant son départ, des semaines auparavant. Il y était resté. Jen ne fumait pas.

Elle alluma la cigarette à la flamme vacillante, et la porta à ses lèvres, inspirant profondément. Se détendant peu à peu. Elle s'adonna à la contemplation du plafond craquelé. Minutieusement. Pour ne pas penser. Ne surtout pas penser.

Elle resta là longtemps. Immobile. Enchainant les cigarettes. Machinalement. Jusqu'à ce que, la nuit tombée sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, son corps à moitié nu ne se mette à frissonner. Elle se leva et quitta complètement sa combinaison. Elle tressaillit sous la morsure du froid et entra dans la petite cabine de douche. L'eau mit du temps à se réchauffer, lui faisant claquer des dents avant de finalement soupirer de bien-être. Elle n'en sortit que de longues minutes plus tard. Apaisée. Un peu. Elle enfila un gros pull, une culotte, et se pelotonna sous la couette. Et s'endormit aussitôt. D'un sommeil lourd.

Sans rêves.

Surtout pas.

.

.

.

A l'affut, elle se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre du luxueux appartement. Souple. Féline. Elle passa les jambes en premier, se réceptionnant en douceur sur le parquet ciré. Pas d'alarme. Jamais d'alarme sur les fenêtres. Elle sourit. C'était tellement facile. Ca l'avait toujours été.

Silencieuse malgré ses hauts talons, elle avança dans la pièce, évaluant la richesse du lieu. Le parquet luisant sous la pâle clarté de la lune presque pleine. Les colonnes de marbres blancs sculptées de frises végétales d'inspiration antique. Le plafond, entièrement peint. Elle détailla les personnages mythologiques aux couleurs vives, atténuées par l'obscurité des lieux. Dans la pénombre, elle ne les reconnut pas. Partout, des frises, des gravures, du marbre, des couleurs. Elle resta là longtemps, au milieu de la pièce, la tête rivée sur le plafond. Fascinée, comme toujours. Par tant d'opulence. Tant de beauté. Envieuse, aussi.

Enfin, la nuque douloureuse, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, s'avançant vers le petit bureau en acajou. Derrière, une bibliothèque croulait sous les ouvrages. Elle en parcourut les tranches rugueuses du bout des doigts. Stoppant au hasard sur l'une d'elles. La couverture semblait vieille, flétrie. Mais elle était en parfait état. Tout comme le reste du livre, constata Selina en tournant les pages. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais été feuilleté. Elle se retint de maugréer à voix haute. Elle avisa la première page. _Tess_ _of the_ _d'Urbervilles. Thomas Hardy. 1891. _Elle referma le livre d'un coup sec. Une édition originale. Une petite fortune. La littérature anglaise se vendait bien, en ce moment. Elle le fourra dans son sac et s'assit au bureau.

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de gauche un à un. Le troisième révéla un double fond. Classique. Dessous, elle sourit en découvrant un petit coffre-fort. La serrure céda en quelques minutes à peine. Du gâteau. Elle ouvrit en grand, dévoilant deux liasses de grosses coupures et une parure de saphirs. Elle plissa le nez en soulevant le lourd collier devant ses yeux. Trop clinquant. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et le fourra dans le sac avec le livre. Ca se revendrait bien, de toute façon. C'était toujours les trucs les plus moches qui partaient en premier. Elle embarqua aussi les boucles d'oreille et les billets. Avant de se figer, soudain glacée.

Un instant, elle eut l'impression d'entendre une voix à son oreille.

_Tu vaux mieux que ça…_

Cette voix, elle la connaissait bien. Elle l'avait détestée. S'en était moquée. L'avait admirée. Et maintenant, elle lui manquait. Cette voix en laquelle elle avait cru si fort. Et pour quoi, finalement ?

_Tu vaux mieux que ça…_

Elle ferma douloureusement les paupières. Un instant. Un instant seulement. Avant de crisper la mâchoire et de refermer son sac sur son contenu. Marmonnant sans s'en rende compte :

« Va au diable, Bruce Wayne ! »

_._

.

.  
Elle restait en retrait. Invisible. Un peu mal à l'aise. Pas sûre d'être la bienvenue. Dissimulée derrière un des arbres centenaires du parc, elle se tenait immobile dans sa robe noire. Sans masque. Vulnérable. Elle observait à la dérobée, les yeux avides des moindres détails. Morbides.

Au loin se découpait l'imposante silhouette du manoir. Lugubre dans la grisaille du matin. Elle suivit du regard les contours de style gothique de la façade. De-ci, de-là, une branche de lierre ascendante se mêlait à la pierre grise. Partout autour, de la verdure. Pelouse, buissons, arbrisseaux, chênes, marronniers, cèdres,… Partout. D'un vert iridescent. Vif. Presque désagréable.

Selina coiffa son chapeau pour se soustraire à la fine bruine qui commençait à tomber, ornant ses cheveux et ses cils de perles d'eau éphémères. Et glacées. Glacées comme ses mains. Son corps. Son cœur.

Dans un battement de cils, elle reporta son attention vers les trois hommes à quelques mètres. Le cœur endolori. Les oreilles légèrement bourdonnantes. L'esprit vaseux. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être présente sans l'être.

L'un des hommes était le prêtre. L'autre Lucius Fox. Le dernier, vouté, semblait anéanti. Les cheveux gris, la silhouette vacillante, l'air accablé,… Alfred.

Elle soupira comme ils s'éloignaient tous les trois. Hésita. Longtemps. Jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au manoir, puis au parc. Goutant le silence total soudain revenu. Apaisant. Seulement rompu par le bruissement des feuilles et l'infime bruit de la pluie heurtant le sol. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Un instant de trop. Erreur fatale. Elle revit aussitôt devant ses paupières closes les yeux sombres. Insondables. Doux. Si doux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Et s'avança d'un pas décidé. Elle stoppa devant la petite stèle de pierre grise et détailla chaque lettre qui y était gravée. La terre n'était pas fraîchement retournée, comme elle aurait dû l'être : il n'y avait rien, aucun corps à enterrer. A cette pensée, un vague de nausées la saisit, qu'elle refoula à coups de grandes goulées d'air frais et humide. Elle revoyait si distinctement le champignon de feu s'élever au-dessus de l'océan. Et le silence atroce qui avait suivi.

Elle pinça les lèvres en repensant à sa dernière conversation avec lui. La nuit précédant la fin. Cette fameuse nuit où Gotham avait retrouvé sa liberté.

_« Pourquoi faire tout cela pour eux ? Vous leur avez déjà tout donné !_

_- Tout ? Non. Pas tout. Pas encore. »_

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, et à nouveau, le regard chocolat se matérialisa devant elle. Tandis que son esprit touchait l'évidence. Il savait alors. Il avait toujours su. Quand elle espérait encore, lui savait. Alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. C'était elle, la réaliste. La pessimiste. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par l'espoir. Un espoir fou. Vain.

Pas lui.

Selina soupira et s'agenouilla, déposant la rose rouge sur l'herbe grasse, encore empreinte de neige, souillée de boue. Un picotement dans sa main lui fit regarder sa paume. Ensanglantée. Ses doigts crispés avaient trop étreint la rose.

Elle respira profondément. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire comme avant. C'était simple. Comme avant.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa main et grimaça. Voilà qu'elle devenait mauvaise menteuse. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même.

Ce ne serait pas comme avant. Ce ne serait plus comme avant. Jamais.

.

.

.  
Selina poussa la grille de l'orphelinat dans un grincement sinistre. D'un geste de la main, elle chassa les quelques flocons de neige agrippés à ses cils, puis resserra son écharpe. L'orphelinat était à quelques rues à peine de chez elle. Elle avait toujours côtoyé les enfants qui y vivaient et avaient même été l'un d'entre eux quelques mois. Il y avait longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était parti. Sauf les enfants. L'orphelinat avait lancé un appel au bénévolat pour s'occuper de ces derniers. Pourquoi y répondait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Sans doute histoire d'occuper ses journées. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part traîner sur les sites internet des compagnies aériennes, et tripoter sa clé USB en ruminant et luttant contre les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. Un enfer.

« Il paraît que vous manquez de monde… », fit-elle au vieil homme qui lui ouvrit la porte de l'établissement.

Elle se força à sourire. Il ignorait qui elle était, après tout. Ici, c'était comme si elle avait déjà une ardoise propre.

Il acquiesça et la fit entrer.

« Toutes les bonnes âmes sont les bienvenues. », assura-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle retint un ricanement. Bonne âme, elle ? Vraiment ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Vraiment pas.

Elle s'avança néanmoins dans le hall surchauffé, et se figea en apercevant l'homme qui déboula face à elle, entouré d'une horde d'enfants rieurs et piailleurs. A l'affût. Elle amorça un pas en arrière. Aux aguets.

John Blake. Le flic qui l'avait arrêtée à l'aéroport. Lui, la connaissait.

Elle déglutit péniblement en croisant son regard. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr. Comme elle.

Elle se tendit comme le concierge prenait la parole.

« Vous vous connaissez ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle était foutue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Blake la devança.

« Pas du tout, fit-il en s'avançant, main tendue. Robin Blake. », se présenta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, faussement aimable, et prit sa main. Prudemment. Hésitante. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils au changement de prénom.

« Selina. », souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit sincèrement, faisant se creuser les petites fossettes dans ses joues. Infantiles mais séduisantes.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances, Mademoiselle Kyle. », lança-t-il, souriant toujours. Avant de repartir avec le groupe d'enfants.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant s'éloigner. Curieuse.

Décidément, c'était le monde à l'envers. Les flics n'arrêtaient plus les voleuses. Les héros mourraient. Les voleuses se portaient bénévoles dans les orphelinats. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

.

.

Selina lança une nouvelle recherche sur Google. Blasée. Un peu détachée aussi. Curieusement. Une liste de plusieurs sites de compagnies aériennes s'affichèrent, dont certains qu'elle avait déjà consultés. Elle soupira, cliquant sur le troisième de la liste. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux les destinations passibles de l'intéresser, avant d'oser se reporter sur les prix correspondants. Elle pinça alors les lèvres. Ecœurée. Et referma brusquement l'écran du petit ordinateur portable.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de chevet et au petit objet qui y trônait. Inutile. Elle ne pourrait pas quitter le territoire de sitôt. Trop cher. Beaucoup trop cher. L'argent, toujours l'argent. Encore et toujours. Mais au fond d'elle, tout au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas là la vraie raison. Quelque chose l'empêchait de partir. Et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle soupira à nouveau, massant ses paupières douloureuses. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba sur la lettre froissée à côté de l'ordinateur.

Jen s'était finalement décidée à donner des nouvelles. Selina tendit la main, s'emparant du morceau de papier couvert de l'écriture ronde et désordonnée de son amie. Relisant une énième fois ses phrases décousues. Jen s'était installée à Chicago, et travaillait dans un petit restaurant, comme serveuse. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Elle semblait heureuse. Les mains de Selina se crispèrent une nouvelle fois sur la lettre.

La vie continuait. Malgré tout. La vie continuait pour Gotham. Pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. Pour John Blake. Pour Jen. Pour tout le monde.

Sauf elle.

.

.

.

_Ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. L'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Passionné. Aux accents de délicieux désespoir. Un baiser comme elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Comme elle n'en avait jamais donné. Urgent. Nécessaire. Les mains fortes enlaçaient sa taille, serraient ses hanches. Avides. Douloureuses, presque. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue brûlante s'introduisit aussitôt contre la sienne. Eperdue._

Selina se réveilla en sursaut. Dans un gémissement. Moite de sueur. Poisseuse de désir. L'esprit embrumé de sommeil et embrouillé par ce rêve récurrent aux accents si réels, elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur ses oreillers, expirant longuement. Le cœur encore palpitant, elle porta les mains à ses tempes, les massant doucement pour en chasser les derniers effluves du rêve. Agacée.

Elle roula vers la table de chevet, fixant le petit objet rectangulaire, bien en évidence. Elle saisit la clé USB et la leva devant ses yeux. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait si ardemment cherché ces dernières années. Tout ce à quoi elle avait aspiré. Tout ce pour quoi elle avait concédé tant de sacrifices. Jusqu'à le trahir, _lui_.

Elle fit tourner la clé entre ses doigts. Frustrée. Pourquoi, à présent, n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en servir ? C'était ridicule. Absolument ridicule. _Elle_ était ridicule.

Elle se leva d'un bond, reposant brusquement la clé sur la table, en un claquement sec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit réveil à côté. 4h16. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi que ces derniers temps. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté. Qu'elle avait le pouvoir de disparaître immédiatement. Vraiment disparaître.

Elle enfila sa combinaison et attacha ses cheveux. Elle passa son masque en franchissant le seuil de l'appartement. Se maudissant à chacun de ses pas, mais ne faisant pas marche arrière pour autant. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour atteindre sa destination, poussant la moto à son maximum, finissant de se réveiller sous l'air froid de la nuit fouettant son visage.

Elle arrêta la moto dans le parc, sous le couvert des arbres, et fit face à l'imposante bâtisse. Elle gouta au silence des lieux, révélant la quiétude de l'endroit. A l'image de leur propriétaire. Ex-propriétaire. Elle pinça les lèvres. Puis, elle avança sur la pelouse aux reflets argentés. Rapidement. Silencieusement.

Contournant le manoir, elle avisa la façade arrière. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Premier étage. Troisième fenêtre. Un jeu d'enfant. Ca faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle s'y faufilait maintenant. Son sourire se fana aussitôt à cette pensée. Pitoyable.

Elle n'hésita pourtant qu'une seconde avant d'entamer son ascension. Un seul étage. Quelques mètres à peine. Et un rebord. Du gâteau. Elle se hissa à l'intérieur par la fenêtre à guillotine laissée entrouverte, frappée en premier lieu par le vide. Plus de meubles. Plus de tableaux. Plus d'effets personnels. L'endroit avait été totalement dépouillé en vue d'accueillir, d'ici quelques semaines, les orphelins de Gotham.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, ses talons claquant légèrement sur le parquet déjà poussiéreux. Ne se souciant plus d'être silencieuse. L'endroit était désert. Lugubrement désert. Passant la porte, elle monta un nouvel étage, légère dans le couloir sombre. Enfin, elle poussa la même porte que des mois auparavant, alors qu'elle était en tenue de soubrette, un plateau à la main, les échos de la réception résonnant dans le hall en contrebas. Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. Le silence. Rien que le silence. Et le vide.

Elle soupira longuement, s'approchant de la fenêtre baignée de clarté lunaire. Le parc s'étendait sous ses yeux. Immense. Magnifique. Paisible. Inaltéré par les derniers évènements.

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit en tailleurs à même le sol, en sentant le froid passer la barrière de sa combinaison. Elle observa la pièce vide. Se rappelant chaque détail. La chaleur du lieu. Le coffre-fort. L'endroit où il s'était tenu. Son regard. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en s'appuyant au mur derrière elle. Ennuyée par l'évidence : venir ici l'apaisait. Un peu. Elle y trouvait en tout cas un minimum de repos. De repos nécessaire. Et qui lui faisait terriblement défaut depuis la fin de cette affaire.

« Je vais commencer à croire à une obsession pour ma personne...", retentit une voix sur sa droite. Claquant dans le silence de la pièce.

La phrase n'était même pas finie qu'elle avait bondi, déjà prête à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait précipitamment ouverte.

Quand elle se figea, suspendant sa fuite. Son cerveau analysant la voix. Familière. Mais impossible. Lentement, très lentement, elle tourna la tête. Et sa bouche s'ouvrit face à l'impossibilité d'une telle apparition sous ses yeux.

"Eh bien, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme !", plaisanta-t-il.

Elle resta muette, mais ferma la bouche, se mordant les lèvres. Impossible. C'était impossible.

"J'avoue que j'avais imaginé des retrouvailles quelque peu différentes...", argua-t-il, moqueur, toujours, face à son absence de réaction.

Elle expira soudainement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Les mains toujours accrochées au rebord de la fenêtre, elle restait immobile dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. L'esprit anesthésié.

Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage familier, fatigué mais souriant, le corps solide, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, pour finalement s'ancrer dans le regard sombre. L'adrénaline faisait pulser ses artères, en un bruit sourd et lancinant à ses oreilles. Elle inspira profondément, clignant des yeux, toujours parfaitement immobile sur la fenêtre.

Il s'avança d'un pas et elle se tendit aussitôt. Reculant imperceptiblement.

"Selina...", souffla-t-il. Doucement. Comme on cherche à ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

_Était-ce ce qu'elle était ?_

Le son roula dans l'air de la nuit, tournoyant doucement jusqu'à elle, prononcé délicatement, si délicatement. Mais l'atteignant brutalement. Elle battit des paupières, sortant de sa torpeur, résistant à l'envie de s'ébrouer pour se réveiller totalement.

"Bruce...", murmura-t-elle. Choquée elle-même de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom. Étonnée par la douceur de ce dernier sur sa langue.

Son sourire s'élargit et prudemment, elle descendit de son perchoir, avançant lentement vers lui. Elle ne s'arrêta que tout près, goûtant sa haute taille et sa solide carrure. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Elle leva une main encore tremblante et la posa sur sa poitrine. Soupirant en sentant la chaleur en émanant. La sentant se soulever aux intervalles réguliers de ses respirations.

"Vous n'en êtes pas un...", soupira-t-elle. Mi-question, mi-affirmation. "De fantôme...

- Bien sur que non !

- Mais je vous ai vu !, affirma-t-elle. Je vous ai vu monter dans cet engin qui a explosé !

- Vous avez vu _l'engin_ exploser, vous le dites vous-même..., rectifia-t-il.

- Mais comment ...?

- Pilotage automatique."

_Évidemment._

Elle secoua la tête. Cette réapparition soudaine la dépassait.

"Mais pourquoi vous faire passer pour mort ? C'est ridicule !"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Ridicule ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez votre programme, j'ai ma mort... Chacun sa façon de disparaître..."

Elle n'insista pas. Ca se tenait. Elle comprenait. Ô combien...

"D'ailleurs, je semble un peu plus doué que vous à ce jeu-là...", fit-il remarquer.

Elle se figea, et recula légèrement. Il touchait le point faible. Le point qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à éclaircir. Mais elle se reprit très vite.

"Et vous comptez vous terrer ici encore longtemps ?", contra-t-elle.

Ce fut à lui de reculer.

"D'ailleurs... Vous êtes ici depuis... Quinze jours ?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Comptant dans sa tête. Eberluée.

"Plus ou moins..., fit-il prudemment.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour manger ?

- Livraison à domicile.

- Ici ? Et vous n'aviez pas peur d'être découvert ? Qu'on trouve ça étrange ?

- Non. Je me faisais livrer à l'ancienne dépendance d'Alfred, un peu plus loin. Il est parti juste après mon enterrement."

Un sourire frémit sur ses lèvres sans fleurir alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Elle, fronça les sourcils.

"Il est courant ? Que vous êtes vivant ?

- Non."

Elle revit la silhouette voutée lors du fameux "enterrement", et allait lui faire remarquer, mais son regard dur, presque menaçant, la dissuada. Elle reprit pourtant.

"Vous savez que cet endroit va se transformer en orphelinat d'ici quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais, lâcha-t-il. C'est moi qui l'ait voulu, je vous signale !

- Et où comptez-vous aller quand ce sera le cas ?", argua-t-elle, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques instants.

Il sourit à nouveau.

"C'est là que je comptais sur votre bonté d'âme !"

Elle sourit. Moqueuse à son tour.

"Comment pouviez-vous être si sûr que je viendrais ?", demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il rit doucement.

"Oh, je n'en savais fichtrement rien ! Disons que je l'espérais, parce que je n'avais absolument pas de plan B !

- Voilà qui ne vous ressemble pas du tout !", ironisa-t-elle. Mordante. Avec un peu de rancoeur, aussi. "Et si je n'accepte pas de vous héberger ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, je serais obligé de sortir de ma cachette, sans moyen de transport, pour venir vous supplier jusque chez vous. A genoux.", précisa-t-il en bougeant les sourcils comiquement.

Ses lèvres frémirent mais elle retint son sourire.

"Vraiment ? Je meurs d'envie de vois ça !, jubila-t-elle.

- Pas moi."

Elle fit la moue. Joueuse. Décidant de le faire mariner encore un peu. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée depuis un moment déjà.

"Et si je refuse ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas que de bons souvenirs ensemble !"

Elle sut dès son rictus qu'elle s'était aventurée en terrain glissant.

"Oh ! Il y en a tout de même de très bons...", susurra-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement, la détaillant de haut en bas d'un regard équivoque.

Le souffle coupé un instant, elle se maudit intérieurement et coupa court comme il allait continuer.

"D'accord...

- Pardon ?

- D'accord, je vous accorde mon incommensurable bonté ! Vous pouvez venir chez moi."

Un sourire moqueur vint creuser ses fossettes , mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non ! Ne dites rien, vous laisseriez passer votre chance !", prévint-elle.

Il se tut, mais le sourire s'élargit. Et elle ne put retenir le sien plus longtemps.

.

.

.

.

.

Appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle soupira. C'était peut-être la centième fois. Et puis, elle parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard le corps allongé dans l'ancien lit de Jen. Les larges épaules. Les cheveux sombres. Les bras musclés. Le visage endormi. La respiration paisible. Elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Puis, secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Et s'empêchant de les nommer.

Elle reprit son observation. Presque à contre cœur. Mais avidement. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Absolument pas.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Son comportement depuis quelques jours était à la limite du ridicule. Il bousculait tous ses principes. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il était dangereux. Très dangereux. Comme une flamme dont on s'approcherait d'un peu trop près mais dont la chaleur bienfaitrice vous retiendrait quand même à elle. Très dangereux.

Il bougea dans son sommeil et elle se figea en observant le roulement des muscles de ses bras sous la pâle lueur des rayons matinaux. Et soupira à nouveau devant l'évidence. Limpide. Mais tellement agaçante. Tellement dangereuse. Elle qui avait toute sa vie fait de ses faiblesses des atouts, se trouvait bien en peine de transformer celle-ci. Cette faiblesse qui la hantait depuis ces quelques jours. Peut-être même depuis bien avant.

Elle le désirait.

Le réveil qu'elle aurait dû éteindre depuis une bonne demi-heure résonna dans la pièce voisine. La faisant brusquement sursauter, le cœur battant. Elle fit vivement volte-face pour aller l'éteindre, saisit son sac, attacha ses cheveux et enfila son manteau. Repassant devant la porte entrebâillée, elle tenta de ne pas y jeter un coup d'oeil. En vain. Et frissonna en croisant le regard sombre qui la fixait. Elle fit un vague signe de la main et sortit. Soulagée. Soulagée de s'éloigner de lui pour quelques heures.

.

.

.

.

.

À peine rentrée, elle laissa tomber son sac à terre dans un bruit mat. Avant de plisser le nez sous l'odeur qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle suivit le filet olfactif jusqu'au minuscule salon et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. La table était mise et Bruce lisait sur le canapé. Il releva la tête comme elle faisait un pas en avant. Et sourit. Son coeur battit un peu plus fort face à la sensation agréable qui l'assaillit subitement. La sensation d'être attendue. Elle n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis des lustres.

"J'ai commandé des pizzas..., fit-il. Vous aimez ?

- J'ai cru un instant que vous aviez fait à manger... J'avais oublié que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes...," railla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je peux toujours apprendre!, assura-t-il, et le sourire moqueur de Selina s'agrandit.

- Je préfère autant ne pas servir de cobaye lorsque vous tenterez l'expérience !", s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ricana et elle sourit de plus belle. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir autant souri que ces derniers jours.

"Les pizzas iront très bien... , assura-t-elle. J'adore ça! Ma mère était italienne et elle faisait les meilleures du monde!", lança-t-elle en saisissant la part qu'il lui tendait, tout en remontant ses jambes sur le canapé. De cette façon, elle pouvait presque sentir un peu de la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Elle mordit à belles dents dans la pâte fine et moelleuse, et laissa fondre cette dernière contre son palais en soupirant d'aise.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Elle tressaillit sous la question. Elle ne parlait pas de sa mère. Jamais. Même pas avec Jen. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir commencer avec lui. Pourtant, ce fut presque naturellement qu'elle répondit. Comme détachée. Et d'une voix moins tremblante que ce qu'elle aurait cru de prime abord.

"Elle est morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Victime collatérale d'un vol à main armée..."

Il acquiesça.

"Je connais ça...", affirma-t-il.

Elle allait protester, habituée à ces fausses formules de politesse, quand elle se rappela que ses parents aussi avaient été tués.

Elle finit sa part de pizza en silence, et s'étira pour se resservir.

"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais... Où êtes-vous toute la journée?

- Je fais du bénévolat à l'orphelinat du quartier. Presque tout leur personnel est parti après la réouverture de Gotham... Les enfants, eux, sont restés.

- Et la nuit ?"

Elle se raidit. Sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

"Ce ne sont effectivement pas vos affaires.", lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Il lui lança un regard empli de pitié, et elle se leva d'un bond.

"Pourquoi continuer ?, insista-t-il. Vous valez tellement mieux ! Vous le savez, vous l'avez prouvé !

- A qui ?, cria-t-elle. A qui l'ai-je prouvé ? A moi ? A vous ? J'en suis ravie ! Vous dormez mieux la nuit ?

- C'est ridicule !, rétorqua-t-il en haussant le ton à son tour. Vous devez arrêter ça !

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !, explosa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ! Vous n'êtes là que parce que je le veux bien ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je gagne ma vie comme je le veux !

- Il y a d'autres façons, assura-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Non ! Non, il n'y a pas d'autres façons pour une ancienne taularde ! Il n'y en a pas ! Redescendez dans notre monde, Monsieur Wayne!

- Vous valez mieux que ça !, s'entêta-t-il.

Elle recula d'un pas. Toujours les mêmes mots. Ces mots qu'elle entendait désormais lors de ces cambriolages. Qui la hantaient.

"Allez au diable !", hurla-t-elle, en claquant la porte de sa chambre dans un cri de rage.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle rentra avec appréhension dans son appartement. Appréhension de sa réaction après leur discussion de la veille. De son regard sur elle. Mais surtout, appréhension qu'il soit parti.

Elle sourit en sentant l'odeur de nourriture provenant du salon, et laissa tomber son sac. Soulagée. Suivant le filet olfactif. Comme la veille, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Hésitante, soudain.

"Chinois !", lança-t-il en l'apercevant.

Il désigna les boîtes en carton sur la table basse en brandissant des baguettes. Selina sourit un peu plus encore, et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée.

"Les pizzas n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne option!", assura-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle secoua la tête, la bouche pleine de ravioles à la viande. Exquis.

"Je sors de cet appartement tous les jours, et j'ai du mal à croire que vous nous fassiez livrer à manger tous les soirs. Ca paraît impossible ! Vous devez avoir des tuyaux en béton!, fit-elle en déglutissant.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas !, assura-t-il.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

"Comment est-ce dehors?", demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Cherchant les mots pour désigner la ville actuelle. Si différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient connus auparavant.

"Désert. Calme. Lugubre... La plupart des gens sont partis. Mais les promoteurs immobiliers rivalisent de concurrence pour repeupler la ville. De nouveaux habitants arrivent chaque jour. Les voisins du dessus ont déjà réaménagé...

- J'avais remarqué. Ils sont plutôt ...

- ... Bruyants, compléta-t-elle. Je sais. Mais c'est que vous n'avez pas l'habitude ! Ce ne sont pas les voisins qui gênent, chez vous!, se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est bien vrai !, rit-il.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas trop à l'étroit, enfermé ici toute la journée ?", s'enquit-elle soudain.

Il secoua la tête.

"Je suis resté enfermé sous terre pendant plus d'un mois dans une chaleur infernale. Croyez-moi, ici, c'est le paradis !"

Ils mangèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Et l'orphelinat ?"

Elle s'étira dans un soupir, reposant la barquette vide sur la table basse. Repue.

"Hummm... Disons que les enfants peuvent parfois être épuisants..."

Ils rirent doucement.

"Il y a un ancien flic qui fait du bénévolat... Il leur parle beaucoup de vous. Enfin, de votre très bon ami...

- Laissez-moi deviner : John Blake.

- Il se fait appeler Robin, maintenant, précisa-t-elle.

- Il vous connait aussi, il me semble..."

Elle acquiesça.

"Il fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Et moi aussi. La police semble bien loin derrière lui...

- Tout le monde a bien été forcé de changer après tout ce qui est arrivé...", murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. C'était si vrai. Tout le monde avait été _forcé _de changer. Elle aussi. C'était une évidence. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais été bénévole dans un orphelinat. Elle détestait les enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais travaillé avec un ancien flic tous les jours. Elle aurait prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait emporter chez les gens qu'elle volait. Et surtout, surtout, elle n'aurait jamais été attirée par Bruce Wayne, l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle détestait auparavant.

Elle s'étira à nouveau, et quelques-unes de ses articulations endolories craquèrent. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Et sursauta presque lorsque la main brûlante vint recouvrir la sienne. La faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, de façon incongrue, ce baiser échangé. Ce baiser désespéré mais si délicieux.

Le pouce de Bruce caressa son poignet délicat. Doucement. Y laissant des arabesques brûlantes. Comme indélébiles. Elle lutta un instant, et se laissa finalement aller, se rapprochant de sa chaleur si attirante en frissonnant. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaule et l'amena complètement contre lui. L'emprisonnant dans une étreinte délicieuse. Elle le sentit humer ses cheveux comme elle calait la tête contre son épaule.

"Tu as froid ?", souffla-t-il.

Elle tiqua au tutoiement. Agréable.

"Plus maintenant."

Elle avait eu froid, si froid. Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il était là à nouveau. Et à ses côtés.

.

.

.  
Elle somnolait sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, les jambes sur Bruce. Uniquement concentrée sur les caresses machinales de sa main sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lisait un des livres qu'elle avait "emprunté" quelques semaines auparavant. Un comble.

Des éclats de rires leur parvinrent de l'appartement au-dessus. Et elle soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Bientôt minuit. Des bruits de pas retentirent, suivis de nouveaux rires, puis d'applaudissements. Quelqu'un lança une musique, et Selina se mit à battre machinalement la mesure du pied. Elle ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant une vieille chanson. Mélancolique. Elle croisa le regard de Bruce, et s'aperçut qu'elle fredonnait doucement. Elle osa un sourire et il posa son livre.

La musique leur parvenait assourdie mais assez forte. Il se leva et lui tendit la main en souriant. Elle le trouva magnifique en cet instant. Avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux rieurs. Elle hésita un instant avant de finalement saisir sa main. Il la tira à lui et il les fit tournoyer doucement. Il lui sembla que la musique s'intensifiait.

Leur danse lui rappela immanquablement celle de cette fameuse fête. Elle n'avait pas son masque, cette fois. Protection dérisoire, certes, mais bien réelle.

"Vous savez, dit-il doucement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous aviez fait de ma Lamborghini..."

Elle gloussa à cette remarque, le coeur battant en remarquant que lui aussi se rappelait de ce soir-là.

« Vendue au plus offrant… Dans les quartiers nord. »

Elle plissa le nez à ce souvenir, encore frustrée.

« J'avoue que j'espérais en tirer plus… »

Il grogna contre ses cheveux.

« Je l'aimais bien, cette voiture… »

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle soupira et cala son menton sur son épaule, inspirant profondément son odeur. Familière, désormais. Rassurante. Attirante.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la musique. La laissant pulser à travers son corps. Souhaitant que jamais elle ne finisse. S'imprégnant du corps chaud contre le sien. Des mains qui enserraient sa taille. Du souffle qui balayait son cou. Brûlant.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Avide du moindre contact possible entre leurs deux corps. Rassurant. Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de contrôler son souffle désordonné lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Bruce descendre au creux de ses reins.

C'était un jeu dangereux. Très dangereux. Et elle n'était pas certaine de bien en connaître toutes les règles.

Doucement, elle descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant son tee-shirt gris. Et glissa ses doigts dessous, contre la peau chaude de son dos. Elle se figea en sentant ses lèvres contre son cou, en mordillant la peau tendre, tandis que la main de Bruce coulait dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, frissonnante sous la caresse. Et croisant son regard. Sombre. Embué de désir.

Encore incertaine, elle amorça un mouvement de hanches, rencontrant les siennes. Et le gémissement qu'ils laissèrent échapper de concert résonna jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Elle ne sut pas immédiatement qui avait initié le baiser. Sûrement eux deux. Ou peut-être elle. Un baiser aux relents d'urgence, comme le tout premier. Mais sans désespoir, sans précipitation. Cette fois, ils avaient le temps. Ils ne risquaient rien. Pas de bombe sur le point d'exploser. Pas de ville à sauver. Pas de sacrifice inéluctable. Cette fois, pas de baiser d'adieu. Pas de baiser pour finir. Un baiser pour commencer.

Malgré tout, elle embrassait ses lèvres avec avidité. Étourdie par les échos de leurs souffles désordonnés. La musique devait s'être interrompue depuis un moment, pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Elle agrippait les cheveux de Bruce de plus en plus fort, en proie à une sensation vertigineuse. Mais délicieuse.

Leurs souffles brûlants se mélangeaient et, enfin, il glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Elle se plaqua contre lui, se tortillant sous le désir impérieux qui trempait déjà ses cuisses. Une des mains de Bruce se crispa sur ses fesses, avant d'agripper sa cuisse et de soulever sa jambe contre lui. Au nouveau contact de leurs bassins, elle se cambra, rompant le baiser. Haletante.

Elle cligna des yeux. Pantelante. Le regard sombre ne la lâchait pas. Il semblait aussi halluciné que le sien. Et puis, ils ne contrôlèrent plus grand-chose. Ou en tout cas, _elle _ne contrôla plus grand-chose. Ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Très loin.

Son tee-shirt était déjà par terre et son pantalon à mi-cuisses, qu'elle tirait encore désespérément sur son haut à lui. Il s'en débarrassa lui-même et fit glisser leurs deux pantalons au sol. Elle enleva elle-même son soutien-gorge et vint presque aussitôt plaquer ses seins douloureux de désir contre son torse solide. Leur arrachant un grognement.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du salon, ses jambes enserrant les hanches de Bruce tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres des siennes, étouffant son cri. Etourdie de désir, elle frotta aussitôt son bassin contre le sien, gémissant à chaque nouvelle friction. Un craquement lui indiqua que sa culotte n'avait pas résisté. Sa tête heurta presque violemment le mur derrière elle lorsque Bruce introduisit un doigt en elle, trempée de désir.

Il fondit aussitôt sur sa gorge offerte et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes sur lui. Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'ils glissèrent au sol. Elle sentit son membre tout contre elle et retint son souffle, rouvrant les yeux. Croisant à nouveau les siens. Il glissa fermement en elle et elle cria, éperdue de plaisir.

Plus rien d'autre ne sembla plus exister. Ni les rires trop forts des voisins. Ni la musique toute différente qu'ils venaient de lancer. Ni la dureté du sol sous son dos. Ni le froid de la pièce.

Plus rien.

Plus rien à part lui.

Lui et elle.

.

.

.

Elle frémit, s'éveillant dans un soupir. Tirée des méandres de son sommeil par un doigt jouant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Taquin. Enjôleur.

Elle frissonna sous la morsure devenue réelle du froid. Une main fit remonter draps et couverture sur elle. Elle pinça les lèvres et se blottit contre le corps chaud à ses côtés, soupirant d'aise. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Craignant la lumière matinale, bien qu'encore tamisée dans la petite pièce. Elle rencontra tout d'abord le plafond familier, puis son regard. Admirant un instant, les jeux d'ombres qui s'y mêlaient, le vert et le noir s'y livrant un combat sans cesse renouvelé.

Elle sourit, hésitante. Son sourire fit écho au sien, et la main de Bruce agrippa sa taille. Elle se tendit aussitôt. Immédiatement réceptive. Trop. Trop pour son bien. Elle le sentit déjà dur contre sa cuisse, et aussitôt, son ventre s'embrasa. Trop réceptive. Elle écarta les jambes et il se cala entre elles. Son souffle brulant balaya sa gorge et elle s'arqua contre lui. Le sourire se fit carnassier, prédateur, et elle perdit le contrôle une nouvelle fois.

Un long moment plus tard, lorsque le brasier qui l'animait fut apaisé, et qu'elle recouvrait son souffle, encore étourdie de plaisir, elle goutait l'étreinte d'un bras sur sa taille et la poitrine qui montait et redescendait paisiblement sous sa tête. La quiétude du moment lui fit un instant désirer qu'il dure toujours.

"Pourquoi ne pas être partie ? Quitter Gotham comme tu le désirais tant ?", demanda-t-il soudain.

Sa poitrine vibra contre son oreille. Elle haussa les épaules. Cette même question, elle se l'était posée des centaines de fois. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Que des excuses. L'argent. La difficulté. Et au loin, elle le savait, l'écho d'un baiser. La piqûre d'un manque.

"Je ne sais pas.", avoua-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa main courir machinalement dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Et toi, pourquoi ne pas être parti ?", questionna-t-elle à son tour. Après tout, il avait eu une bien plus grande occasion qu'elle.

"Je ne sais pas..., répliqua-t-il en écho. Je suis né ici. Je me suis battu pour cette ville. J'ai vécu pour elle. Je suis mort pour elle. Ce n'est pas aussi facile de la quitter..."

C'était cela. Ce n'était pas aussi facile. Pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Disparaître, du jour au lendemain. Sans laisser de traces. N'être tout à coup plus personne. Sans passé. Sans avenir. Ce n'était pas aussi facile.

Elle soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il l'enlaça aussitôt de ses bras chauds. Rassurants. Elle sentit ses yeux papillonner et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son réveil. Elle aurait dû déjà être à l'orphelinat. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida. Ça ferait le cinquième matin qu'elle n'irait pas. Tant pis.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement.

.

.

.

.

.

Il était en elle, et il lui semblait qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir. Ce n'était plus l'urgence de leurs toutes premières étreintes. C'était lent. Passionné. Encore meilleur.

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Un peu plus encore. Gémit lorsqu'il plongea plus profondément en elle. Raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux. Attira ses lèvres à elle. Goûta leur saveur délicieuse. Croisa son regard assombri de plaisir. Et puis, il s'immobilisa. Et prononça les mots qu'elle redoutait depuis le début. Les mots qui la briseraient.

"Je vais partir...", souffla-t-il. Tout près de ses lèvres. Si près.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

"Je sais."

Il bougea un peu.

"Viens avec moi."

Ses mains se crispèrent contre les muscles de son dos. Face à l'espoir insensé que cette phrase faisait naître. Dangereux. Destructeur.

Il bougea à nouveau, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Elle haleta.

"Viens avec moi."

Il fourragea dans son cou, en mordillant la peau tendre sous laquelle battait son pouls affolé. Désordonné. Éperdu. Ses mots avaient un double sens. Elle le savait à sa respiration erratique et ses mouvements de plus en plus brusques.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour refouler les cris qui affluaient, en même temps que le plaisir, de plus en pus fort.

"Viens... Avec ... Moi...", répéta-t-il. Dans un chuchotement. Doux chuchotement. Ponctuant chacun des mots d'une poussée en elle.

Terrible tentation que de croire en cet espoir. En cet avenir. Avec lui. Terrible.

Et elle céda, comme explosait son plaisir. Le serrant fort contre elle tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

"Oui."

.

.

.

.

.

Elle faisait jouer la petite clé USB entre ses doigts. Pas vraiment hésitante. Plutôt nerveuse.

C'était le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Depuis toujours, peut-être. L'occasion de changer de vie. De s'extirper de cette vie de misère. Partir loin. Vivre, enfin. En paix. Danser. Rire. Aimer.

Plus de passé. Plus de menaces. Plus d'épée de Damoclès. Plus de vols. Plus d'injustices.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Regardant tour à tour l'ordinateur devant elle, baignant dans la lueur blafarde et artificielle projetée par les dizaines de ses semblables dans la petite pièce du bâtiment administratif, puis la fenêtre par laquelle elle était rentrée. Juste en bas l'attendait une petite voiture. Au volant, Bruce. Elle avait vendu la moto. À contrecœur. Et acheté la voiture avec une infime partie du prix de la vente.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit tourner la clé entre ses doigts. La peur de l'inconnu l'étouffait presque. Après cela, qui serait-elle ?

Elle inspira profondément. Elle entendait la voix de Bruce cette fameuse nuit.

_"Viens avec moi."_

La clé tourna une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne l'insère dans l'unité centrale devant elle. Brusquement. De peur de regretter. De peur de renoncer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant.

_"Viens avec moi."_

Et après ?

Elle déglutit péniblement. Sur l'écran, des suites de lettres et de chiffres se mirent à défiler. Incompréhensibles.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. C'était fini.

À quoi se raccrocherait-elle désormais ? Quel but se fixerait-elle ? Pour quoi se battrait-elle ? Un sentiment de vide menaça de la submerger. Selina Kyle n'existait plus.

Elle se redressa, comme une automate, et rejoignit la fenêtre. Elle stoppa devant cette dernière. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait ce moyen de sortie. Elle inspira profondément et se glissa dans la petite ouverture d'un mouvement souple et fluide. Environ trois mètres la séparaient du sol. Elle s'agrippa à la gouttière à sa droite et se laissa glisser au sol. Atterrissant en douceur mais quelque peu déséquilibrée. Habituée aux talons de sa tenue sombre quand ce soir elle ne portait que ses Converses.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Côté passager. Soupirant en s'adossant au siège. Elle se sentait...bizarre. Elle ne trouvait guère d'autres qualificatifs.

"Je t'en prie, ne me ressors pas l'interdiction de ta mère sur les voitures des étrangers !"

La remarque de Bruce lui arracha un maigre sourire. Il lui semblait que cet épisode avait eu lieu une éternité auparavant.

"Elle avait bien raison. Tu conduis comme un manche !", tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

Elle savait qu'il tentait de lui changer les idées. D'alléger l'atmosphère. Elle ferma les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas démarrer. Il posa une main douce sur sa cuisse. Chaude, toujours. Rassurante. Point d'ancrage.

"Ça va aller ?"

Elle déglutit avant d'acquiescer. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le voir tourner la clé. Le moteur vrombit avant de ronronner doucement. La radio se ralluma elle aussi, passant un vieil air de Janis Joplin. Accentuant sa nostalgie. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fredonner du bout des lèvres.

Bruce vint enlacer ses doigts aux siens, glacés.

"Et maintenant ?", souffla-t-elle comme les dernières notes s'envolaient.

Il haussa les sourcils.

"Et maintenant ?, répéta-t-il, l'incitant à préciser.

- Et maintenant, où va-t-on ?

- L'Europe ?"

Elle rit doucement. Incrédule. Face à sa naïveté.

"Impossible. Je sais que la moto nous a rapporté pas mal d'argent. Mais absolument pas assez. Pas assez pour l'Europe. Définitivement !", assura-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Terriblement sexy, songea-t-elle. Complètement hors de propos.

"Je crois que j'ai omis que préciser quelques détails. Comme l'existence de quelques comptes en Suisse..."

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?, balbutia-t-elle.

- Des comptes en Suisse. Pleins."

Elle ferma la bouche. Stupéfaite.

"Alors ce n'était pas vrai que tu avais tout perdu ?

- Ce n'était pas vrai.

- Mais alors...

- Alors, nous partons pour l'Europe dès demain. À toi le choix du pays..."

Elle secoua la tête. Incrédule.

"Nous allons juste avoir un petit souci de passeports...", fît-il en coulant un regard dans sa direction.

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Reprenant ses esprits.

"Ce n'est pas un souci... Je connais quelqu'un qui peut très vite nous arranger ça !" affirma-t-elle.

Il sourit avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur tandis qu'elle lui indiquait le chemin. Mue d'une exaltation nouvelle.

.

.

.

.

.

Les rayons du soleil caressant son visage la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'étira dans le grand lit. Faisant la moue en constatant qu'elle y était seule. Elle roula sur le ventre, s'étalant dans les draps blancs, achevant de se réveiller. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les bruits de la ville s'éveillant lui parvenait. Une animation grandissante, et une effervescence sous-jacente.

Elle se redressa et entendit l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bains. S'extirpant du lit, elle frissonna sous l'air frais du matin. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre béante et s'appuya à son rebord. S'émerveillant de la vue face à elle. Les petites ruelles pavées. Les coupoles des innombrables églises. Le ciel bleu et le soleil déjà brûlant. Florence étalait toute sa splendeur devant elle. C'était l'une des plus belles villes qu'ils avaient sillonné depuis un an. Elle comprenait que Bruce ait insisté pour venir ici. Un clocher retentit au loin, et elle sourit.

Elle ôta sa nuisette noire et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra dans la douche, se collant au corps brûlant de Bruce. Elle lui embrassa doucement l'épaule et il captura ses lèvres, la coinçant doucement entre le mur carrelé et son corps. Elle soupira de bien-être. Et de désir.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils quittaient leur chambre d'hôtel, pour aller s'installer en terrasse d'un des cafés alentours. Ils commandèrent deux expresso, et des viennoiseries. Elle s'étira en souriant, observant Bruce entre ses cils. Son corps encore saoul du sien. Ses lèvres encore gonflées de ses baisers. Il lui sourit, et elle songea qu'elle était dingue de lui.

Elle porta son café à ses lèvres, en savourant tous les arômes brûlants. Elle tourna la tête, observant les passant colorés dans la petite ruelle. Lorsqu'elle revint à Bruce, il avait le regard perdu derrière elle. Elle l'appela doucement. Il sourit et lui prit la main.

"Je crois que nous allons rester à Florence un petit moment...", fit-il.

Il avait raison. Elle adorait cette ville.

Elle adorait cette ville avec lui.


End file.
